<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning routines by supremedannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503808">morning routines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremedannie/pseuds/supremedannie'>supremedannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training, Pre-TFA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremedannie/pseuds/supremedannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ben solo isn’t much of a morning person, but luckily, you don’t mind comforting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning routines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm, comforting sunlight peeked through the wooden blinds and shone across the floor of the small hut. You knew it was morning before even opening your eyes as you listened to the distant rustling sounds of people preparing for their day, accompanied by the muffled chime of an alarm. Your eyelids opened slowly as your vision fought with the bright light; you grumbled and turned to face the other way in your small but cozy bed, feeling an arm laid underneath your back. </p><p>"Ben, it's morning," you whispered to the boy next to you, blankets covering him to his nose. He made an incoherent sound and pulled you closer to him. You leaned towards the floor, hitting the alarm to turn its annoying sound off. "It's morning," you repeated, leaving a small kiss on Ben's nose. He smiled, then made more sleepy sounds, wrapping both arms around your middle. He nuzzled his head between your head and shoulder, and you felt his breaths on your skin. He kissed the back of your neck sleepily, giving you chills. You brought your arm up to his hair and combed through it with your fingers, feeling tangles from sleeping hard. </p><p>"You have to get up for your training," you reminded him in a gentle tone. He was much less of a morning person than you- but to be fair, who really is a morning person? He made a noise similar to that of a toddler not getting what candy they want. "Ben," you said, rubbing your thumb across his cheek, "all your classmates are going to be up and ready before you." You attempted to pull the blanket off and he snatched it back over his head. </p><p>"I'm tired," he said, his voice full of sleep. "Stay here please." He tried to wrap his arms around you again. You sighed, knowing that you should get up and start helping him get ready for his day, but his bed and his body were just so warm. You sat up to look at him, his arms still lazily wrapped around your waist. He opened his eyes finally, smiling when he saw you looking at him. "I don't wanna get up," he said, tightening his arms around you. He rested his head right up next to your hip. "Babe?" he added, knowing it would make you blush. You sighed, cheeks pink, causing him to give a sleepy little laugh. You heard a conversation happening outside the window, noticing several other students preparing breakfast already.</p><p>"Look, the others are eating. You've missed breakfast." You slid off the bed onto the ground, ignoring Ben's long groan. Every morning you stayed with him was exactly the same-- he was too sleepy to do anything, which meant you had to play maid and fix everything up for him. You acted like it was a pain sometimes, but honestly, it was a little adorable. You turned to look at Ben in his bed, his eyes closed once again. He laid in a curled up ball, hugging the pillow where your body just was. Long strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes and nose and freckles, and he breathed through his nose quietly, looking calm, young, and at peace. You always treasured short moments like this where you could just observe Ben without him being self conscious or feeling any emotions. </p><p>Hearing the students outside again, you snapped out of your love-filled gaze and started preparing for the day. You shuffled over to the dresser in your socks, feeling a chill of wind. It was cool out which meant Ben would need to wear warm clothes to training. Sorting through his various articles of clothing, you pulled out a long sleeved white tunic and black fitted pants from the drawer. A long hooded robe and boots completed his training outfit, as well as a belt to hold his lightsaber. You laid his outfit out on the dresser and put on your shoes, grabbing one of Ben's coats that fit you like a dress. You headed outside the hut and nodded good morning to the students as you tried to figure out what was being cooked for breakfast. Some sort of oatmeal was being prepared over a fire, so you scooped two bowls of that, and two cups of hot coffee. When you entered the hut, Ben was standing up, looking at his clothes you picked out. His fluffy hair stuck out all over the place as if he had been shocked by Force lightning.</p><p>"It lives," you joked, acknowledging that he was awake. Ben nodded and watched you carefully as you placed the bowls and cups on a small side table. "Get dressed so we can eat." He stared at you for a moment before taking a step closer to you. </p><p>"You're wearing my coat," he stated, eyes half open. You looked down at your clothing.</p><p>"Yes, it's cold outside," you replied matter-of-factly. </p><p>Ben smiled, "It's cute on you. It's too big, you're so cute." He closed the gap between the two of you and pulled you into a tight embrace, resting his head on top of yours. </p><p>"Did you sleep well?" you asked, talking into his chest. You felt him nod his head yes.</p><p>"I did, because I got to sleep next to you," he mumbled. He was always overly affectionate in the morning and late at night, but you didn't mind at all. He knew what to say to make you blush.</p><p>"No bad dreams?"</p><p>"No bad dreams, none at all." Ben kissed the top of your head; you looked up at his sweet, sleepy smile. He put a hand to the back of your hair and slowly kissed your forehead, then your cheek, then your nose. You gave a small kiss to his forehead in return, standing on your tip toes to reach him. He laughed at your height difference, and you pushed his arm. </p><p>"I'm glad you slept well, Ben," you said, remembering a few times when you had to come over in the middle of the night due to his recurring bad dreams. Cuddling you seemed to bring him comfort and keep his nightmares at bay, so you stayed with him as often as you could. "You do need to get dressed though," you added, noticing his pajamas. He nodded, stepping away from you to reassess his outfit. You sat down at the table and ate a spoonful of oatmeal, watching Ben carry his clothes into the bathroom area and change. He reappeared several moments later in his training clothes, and he had the hood of his robe pulled over his head. You laughed at his hood, patting the seat next to you for him to sit in. </p><p>"Don't laugh, I'm cold," Ben whined, taking his seat at the table. He pulled his coffee cup towards him and frowned when he realized there was no milk in it. </p><p>"I told you it was cold," you said, sipping your coffee. You noticed his sad expression, still staring at his cup in his funny hood. "You need cream, I forgot!" You hopped out of the seat and opened a small cooler, pulling out a jug of milk. Ben watched your every move as you carefully poured milk into his cup, stirring it with a spoon. He smiled at you and took a sip of the drink.</p><p>"It's perfect now," he said, lips still pressed up against the mug. You sat back down next to him and rubbed his back. "Thank you for the breakfast. And my clothes." You smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"You know I don't mind, Ben," you said genuinely. He shut his eyes and grinned at you before turning away and grabbing his boots. Once he was fully dressed with his boots on, he stood up and removed the hood of his robe. You noticed his hair was still fluffy all over his head. Laughing, you walked over to him, reaching up towards his head.</p><p>"You still have bed head," you said, combing through his hair with your hands. </p><p>"I wish I was still in bed," he mumbled back. You fixed his messy hair and put your hands on his shoulders. </p><p>"You look like a real Jedi master now," you said, standing back to admire him. </p><p>"I hope I am someday," he said, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt. Hearing the muffled conversations of his classmates outside, Ben looked at his saber and sighed. "I hope I am."</p><p>"You will be, I know it," you reassured him. You took a step closer to him and pulled him in for a hug. "You're gonna be the most powerful Jedi of all time," you said into his chest. He tightened his embrace around you and rested his chin on top of your head. </p><p>"I'm not sure about that, but thanks," he sighed. "The other students can at least get out of bed in the morning." He let out a little chuckle, but you knew he doubted himself more than he let on. You looked up at him, meeting your eyes with his tired but shining dark brown ones. He continued hugging you and rubbed his thumb in circles on your lower back. </p><p>"You have everything it takes, Ben," you told him, smiling. "You're smart, patient, and you're amazing with the Force. You know I could go on for hours." He rolled his eyes, smiling at you. You hoped he believed what you told him so often. "So, what if your classmates are better at mornings than you. They don't have your beautiful smile, or your gorgeous hair, or..." your voice trailed off, just staring at Ben. He moved his hand to the back of your head, pulling it towards his to kiss your lips softly. </p><p>"Thank you," he said quietly, kissing you again. "I love you." He let his lips linger over yours for a moment before bringing them up to kiss your forehead.</p><p>"I love you too," you said, tightening the hug before letting go of him. "Go out there and show your classmates up! Make them jealous!" Ben laughed as he walked towards the doorway to the little hut. </p><p>"Will you be here when I'm done today?" he questioned, looking like a puppy.</p><p>"Do you want me to be?" you teased him, resting against the table. He nodded vigorously, pushing the door open and taking a step into the cool air. You waved him goodbye, and he smiled before jogging outside to meet with the other students. You leaned up against the doorway and sighed, watching him detach and ignite his lightsaber to catch up with the others, who were already practicing. No matter how exhausted or late he was, it was mornings like this that reminded you how grateful you were to call Ben yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>